


LOVE U

by OverTheSun



Series: The Chapter about love. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, There are more tags, This is just the boys trough the different stages of a relationship, but I Forgot them, is short but I will make this longer the next time, the others are barely there, you wouldn’t notice anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheSun/pseuds/OverTheSun
Summary: Above his head, the plastic stars that his dad stuck on the ceiling when he was just seven years old were now shining with their phosphorescent light in a private universe with each star telling a tiny secret about his previous lives, about emotional memories and happy people.Or, a story about how Minho’s and Han’s love grew with the timeNOTE: this is a story that goes from the present to the past.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: The Chapter about love. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210622
Kudos: 11





	LOVE U

**I really, really wanna love you.**

The room was cold and dark. The white walls had dirty shoe marks on the bottom and the white comforter barely warmed his body in the high weather. There was almost total silence that was interrupted by the buzzing of the AC on the wall but it was enough for Minho to not be able to sleep, he knew it was due to nerves or maybe because he needed a warm body beside him, he wished he could hear the silent snoring on his ear; His eyes were wide with the nerves of his next steps and the heavy engagement ring on his finger was seeking to be replaced by the gold band that would soon link them for the eternity. A promise of true love and fidelity. A dream that seemed too far away from them, but it was finally here.

They had decided that he would spend the night at his parent’s house while Jisung would stay at home with his enthusiastic faithful good friend Felix who had been driving everyone crazy with his perfect best friends wedding planning finally ending up in an outdoor salon at the outskirts of the city and wine and cocktails to set and celebrate the union of two wonderful people. They had planned everything correctly and everything seemed to be ready. Minho knew that everything was going to be perfect but still, the nerves pricking over the pit of his stomach only made him feel more anxious for the waiting of the sun over the sky and the altar at some place out there in the big city.

July was the perfect dream for both of them since the pure gold diamond shone on the velvety box like the sun in the world. It was Minho’s dream, a bright future that he contemplated as soon as his meeting with Jisung in that class became almost a cliché when they fought for a seat and Minho gave in just to end up sitting in the stairs. If he closed his eyes now, he could still see them in that classroom exchanging pencils and numbers with text messages about constant jokes and complaints from the eighteen hundred page book that they needed to read in one week. But it was love, Minho could feel it almost immediately when their shared smiles and midnight talks weren't enough. They both were almost completely in love when they encouraged themselves to go out on a date and it was all so normal and simple when a kiss on the Hankuk campus happened at midnight before going to their respective dormitories. The future was written in the stars that night, it was only a matter of time before fate began to work properly.

Outside, the footsteps of his beloved cats on the marble and its shadow under the grating of the chocolate-colored door lulled his mind, and the shelves with old books and his overstuffed armchair with his old computer brought him nostalgia and memories of his past life with his bad decisions and his cold bed all alone. Above his head, the plastic stars that his dad stuck on the ceiling when he was just seven years old were now shining with their phosphorescent light in a private universe with each star telling a tiny secret about his previous lives, about emotional memories and happy people. He can see his future and it's crazy because he's been predicting it since he met Jisung and now he can see everything more easily. The star in the lower corner along the window shows him their children, the ones they will adopt in the near future; on the left, the planet Uranus whispers to him about their new house under construction with its five different rooms and its immense yard with children running around; looking at his left at the moon, it shows him his past right at the moment he fell for this beautiful boy out there waiting for him in a different house on an empty bed; then, Neptune asks him if he thinks that Jisung right now is almost or as awake as he is right now with his thoughts dancing in the air and the universe chatting about them, and Minho responds:

" _I know he does, I can see it from here"_

Minho can feel it in his soul.

…

**I know you wanna hear me say that I want you.**

Jisung was upset with him. No, scratch that, he was disappointed, Minho could almost feel it in the hot atmosphere; Jisung’s cheeks flushed with anger and his eyes looking like two crystals soaked in water, standing with his hands shaking at his sides and his heart pounding in his chest. Minho didn't have to be an asshole, but it has been his speciality for a while now, and although he did not want to say it, his words stung on his throat when he furiously yelled to the wind in the room:

_“If you don't like it maybe then you should go and we are better apart.”_

He could lie and say that his heart didn’t break and his soul didn’t leave his body when Jisung, with his red face, took his jacket and threw his phone into the air hitting hard on the concrete, but that did not matter. Nothing mattered to Minho more than his baby going away from him even when it was him who asked him to.

_“Maybe you're right, keep your shit cause I don't need it.”_

His heart was even more broken when the door slammed into the living room of his new home, footsteps echoed in the distance and the ghost of Jisung faded with his initial anger. Trying to keep himself busy, he looks around him for something to distract himself and in return finds nothing but silence and solitude in the dark living room as his soul floats in the abyss of hell. The clock on the wall reads 23:30 p.m. and he wonders if Jisung is okay… if both of them are okay. Minho thinks that maybe they broke up because they didn't even talk about it, maybe they should have done it before dropping it all into a deep hole.

The air blows and the anger inside him falls like a glass slipping from a table trying to get his attention. Jisung is out there and Minho should go and look for him because he doesn't really know what will happen now and he wonders if Jisung also feels his heart beating desperate for his other half calling from a distance, he wonders if Jisung will return or finally got tired of the discussions they had throughout the month. It was his fault, Minho knows it and now he's lonely and furious about it. He decides that eating is a good idea now while he tries to convince himself that everything is fine because Jisung is not indispensable to him and there are hundreds of boys in the world, but milk tastes bitter and cereal can almost taste like cardboard. Then he decides that his stomach doesn't really need food and there is Sky Castle on TV, he watch the drama a little until this Kim DongHee boy says something stupid and Minho hates that it reminds him of Jisung so he decides that he can no longer watch this.

There is a buzz on the ground and suddenly Minho remembers his phone thrown into the air, a message from his personal hell reminds him why everything started in the first place.

**Park JoonHo**

iMessage

Today 20:15

Shall we go out tomorrow night?

He doesn't want to go out tomorrow night or the next, even if the sun comes up, he's willing to let it all go if it brings Jisung back with him. JoonHo was his friend, a very good friend, not to mention that JoonHo was his assistant who kept him sane the whole week in the office. JoonHo always wore funny sweaters on Christmas Eve and his sharpening face was almost a duplicate of Park SeoJoon’s face and they had this instant connection of good talks about old books and stupid dad jokes that should be prohibited for everyone. But that was it, and it wasn't that bad actually because this guy JoonHo had a beautiful fiancée named Jiwoo which had long dark and pretty hair and chocolate eyes and it was a sweetheart by the way, but Jisung didn't listen to the whole story and it was a flaw that they hadn't learned how to control at all.

The couch was cold and smelled like deodorant with a mix of Jisung’s cologne and if Minho closed his eyes he could almost hear Jisung laughing with his sticky fingers going over each strand of hair on Minho’s head lovingly as he tried to remember a silly story about something that happened at work, just before Minho grabbed him by the hips and started tickling him; but that magic is broken now as his eyes open just to face the dark room and he can feel his neck sticky with sweat even though its cold right now. Outside, the storm is still raging and when the voice of Kim HyunWoo falls silent Minho knows that the lights has gone out and that his house is a disaster and in complete silence, his screen marking 12:45 a.m on his iPhone with twenty percent battery and is then that Minho starts to question how long he has stopped living by now because Jisung has not returned and they are both proudful as hell, the kind that hesitate to back up because none of them want to admit that they are wrong. But Minho is not willing to do that right now, he is not going to lose Jisung tonight or the next night. No, they are going to fight and learn how to cope completely together with the cards on the table.

He stands up with his keys already in hand and really, fuck the sweaters!, he can get sick and worry after he finds his baby and apologizes for being a jerk; Minho almost runs around the room, desperate to find his lover and as he opens the front door, Minho is sure that he was about to have a heart attack when the soaked figure of a boy on his entrance with his legs stretched out on the concrete and sad eyes surprises him.

_“Baby?”_

Minho barely has the opportunity to blink before Jisung is wrapped around him and thick tears fall on the front of his shirt, body shaking imminently and sad, and it really breaks Minho’s heart even more because he did that with his actions.

" _Oh baby,_ " Minho lamented. _“ Shh, this is my fault I'm so sorry.”_

_“I'm sorry, I know JoonHo is a good boy, it's just that ... I-you spend more time with him now a-and…”_

“ _Shh It’s alright, I'm sorry,”_ Minho kissed his hair, _“ I Know I'm an idiot but you have to understand that JoonHo is just my friend.”_

_“I understand that Minho and I-I know that you can have all the friends that you want and you don't have to give me explanations.”_

_“I have to baby…I want to, and I will continue to tell you, until you feel this love that I can only give to you ... JoonHo is engaged, Jisung and he… he has this beautiful girl who wants to meet you.”_

At that, Jisung starts to cry even more. “ _Oh shit, I'm a fucking asshole”._

“ _Yeah, I think that you are one,”_ he joked sadly. “ _But I guess it was my fault for not telling you from the beginning, it was both of our faults”._

There was a long silence that was only broken by the strong sound of the rain falling to the ground while the cold air cooled their bodies, but none of them could feel anything apart from the pain leaving their bodies, feeling like they found an epiphany. And maybe in another universe they don’t make it ‘till the end, but in this universe there were only the two of them intertwined in different parallel lines, because Minho knows that they will always find their way back to each other even in the most difficult times; in this present their bodies are looking for heat while Minho’s breath blow lovingly against Jisung’s hair.

“ _Minho, are we…?”_

In this universe, they hold each other through endless fights, dance on stressful days and cry on emotional moments, but most importantly, they fight for a future together, a future that shows them something that seems to shine much brighter than the sun. Minho wants to reach that future, and he knows what’s the best way to get there, so as he lets a last sight leave his mouth, he nods while looking at his baby, a sweet promise being whispered to the air.

“ _We are going to be okay babe_ ”.

…

**I really wanna I love you. But I can't say the word I want to**

So, this is new to Minho with the word stuck at the start of his throat and at the tip of his tongue, trying desperately to get out of his chest. The topic had come up in the middle of a reunion, when Jisung was sleeping on the black leather sofa of his long time friend, Seo Changbin’s living room, they had planned a housewarming party for his new and luxurious apartment and to introduce his new boyfriend, Bang Chan, something about a beautiful intern from Australia with a face similar to a Greek statue and body looking more like Thor’s body. It was close to three in the morning and they were drunk enough to have a weird conversation; they had formed a circle —which was more like half an oval if Minho was being honest— were Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and good looking little guy Jeongin were sharing a small bottle of Soju as they discussed something like why the frosting on the cake was important.

" _It can't just be a cake if it doesn't have frosting, you little idiot,_ " Changbin said, barely feeling the Soju on his tongue now. 

Seungmin snapped and Hyunjin laughed out loud letting his head fall back and his eyes close.

“ _Well, tell that to the new fucking restaurant in Gangnam, those assholes think that they sell cake but they barely put some frosting on top of the fucking bread”._

" _Don't forget the pile of fruit they put on top,_ " Jeongin pointed out, " _it tastes horrible and… and people don't even try to understand the crime they are committing when they buy that fake cake._ "

" _But it’s a nice bonus!_ ” Hyunjin tried to argue. “ _Fruit is like the I love you of a relationship, it is not complete without it_ ”.

" _I’m not saying that the fruit is not edible on a cake,"_ Jeongin denied. " _All I’m saying is that the fruit and the cakes in that restaurant are awful and taste like fake trash”._

“ _And what do you know about love?_ ” Changbin snorts, “ _it took you nearly four years to confess to Felix and one more year to say I love you, but both of you work amazing without the need to say the word”._

" _You just can’t say it right away asshole, it's the important thing in a relationship, obviously you need to wait until you know you met the correct person. Minho and Hyunjin for example, they… they say it all the time, right guys?”_

And in his drunken brain, Hyunjin nodded enthusiastically and with the most drunken and cute smile they ever saw, his eyes searched for a drunk Felix sharing cereal and a huge glass of milkshake with Changbin’s new boyfriend while they talked about something, Chan nodded, then laughed and after he stopped laughing he started to talk enthusiastically about god knows what. They seemed to have so much fun out there, but Minho didn't feel very comfortable with the current subject even when his brain was in another orbit full of soju and cheap beer. Because just now he realized that they hadn't said I love you… was that a bad thing? They had been together for two years and there were many loving stares but never strong words like I love you and Minho wondered if that was something that should make him feel insecure about his relationship, wondering if Jisung planned to leave him and he would end up crying like a little baby.

However, they changed the subject and Minho barely even paid attention when Jeongin started to talk about the importance of a pet at home and Seungmin began laughing and sneezing in a comical fit. But drunken Minho was unaware as his brain floated in different directions and bounced around just to end up in the same place. A boy asleep on the sofa with the jacket that Felix left before entering the kitchen with Chan by his side was covering him like a blanket while his head improvised a pillow with Seungmin’s fluffy sweater. He was beautiful in all angles or maybe Minho was already too lost for him because seeing him from a distance or in close proximity was never enough, Minho knew that there were secrets that Jisung did not share with other people and in his greed he felt glad to be the only one who knew all the bright and dark sides of his soul.

Did he mentioned that they had been together for a while now? yeah right, he said that and the thing is… they never felt the need to make their relationship a big deal, there were no big balloons or special love songs, they didn't need it anyway to know how much love they had for each other and Minho now wonders if maybe they should have. Right now with the word floating in the air, he wonders if Jisung knows it or maybe Minho has to say it out loud just to make it real, he also wonders what is the proper way to say it. Minho has never been a boy with doubts, but when it came to Jisung he always wondered about the best he could do for him. Minho would do anything if it meant smiles and happiness for Han Jisung. 

After a long time, rolling on his stomach, he manages to stand up and walk close to Jisung until he ends up falling next to him, observing his closed eyes, his little nose scrunching as he breathes and his lips parted with soft snoring. Minho thinks that this is how love feels. Right now, feeling his soul at peace while he looks at a guy drooling over a purse, but the thing is — is this right? Minho has never really had to say it for it to become a real thing for them, it's palpable when their gazes meet or their hands hold each other, it's the little things like picking up the dirty laundry Minho always leaves in the room or buying ridiculous and colorful socks for Han on winter what makes them experience it, they have never said it but they know. Minho can feel it as he kisses Han’s warm nose and when he opens his eyes and asks:

“ _What time is it?”_

He is beautiful even when his voice is hoarse and his hair is tangled over his forehead.

" _Two fifteen, do you want to go now?_ "

Jisung nods. Tomorrow is Sunday but they still have a date with their families for Minho’s birthday. They say goodbye before they end up walking to their own apartment five blocks down. The night is calm and the wind sways their hair while the crickets lull the silence, as they always do, Minho is holding Jisung’s hand while he strokes the soft skin with his thumb. They don't need a conversation, they never force one out and tonight Jisung looks sleepy and beautiful and Minho’s little drunken brain still can't drop the topic of him being an idiot.

Jisung can have it all if he wants to, he has shown that so many times, and Minho sometimes gets scared by that fact. knows that it is his downfall and that he would be broken if he walks away and there are two words that he doesn't know if they push him away or bring him closer to him. Maybe Han doesn't mean it or maybe he hopes Minho will be the first one to say it. Maybe in his beautiful little head he's scared almost as much as Minho is to say it out loud. It is a big and high step that has no return or exit, they are locked in a glass box called relationship and he’s scared that if he says the words out loud, this glass box is going to drop them off and break them apart. If Minho says the words that means that he gives himself completely to Han in an official way, he gives him control of destroying or taking care of his soul and he should feel anguished or maybe even scared of having to give up his freedom for two simple words, but it doesn't and maybe that's the scary part.

He has had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends and has never faced the word because it didn't felt right. But right now with them tangled over sheets and warm bodies and soft fingers caressing his skin he knows he wants that. He wants to tell Han that he loves him over and over again, he wants him to know it and feel it as much as he feels it right now. Tell Jisung how he feels since he met him two years ago, he can feel it in every pore of his skin shining high and striking his soul and he can't help it when he whispers into his hair:

“ _I love you so much Han”_.

And he thinks that Jisung is on his cloud of dreams and feels the alcohol draining his system with his brain released and his body floating light. But then, there are lips on his chest and the sound of a melody as he hears his beautiful voice saying:

" _It took you a while, love,"_ he whispers, but then everything becomes clear. “ _I also love you so much that it even hurts”._

Yeah, Minho could feel it too.

…

**The way you look right now is so unfair.**

Minho could lie and say that his parents didn’t throw a party when they found out that their son would be studying at Hankuk University because that would be embarrassing, but they definitely did and Minho thinks that at least that was gonna be a good anecdote to tell his children. Hankuk University was so big and the exchange student wing was a good menu card with London, Argentina, and Mexico. He had met a couple of people yesterday on his arrival to the dorms but now it was study time and he couldn't just deny that he was nervous and anxious about everything that was going to happen on his first day as a university student in philosophy class. 

He had found his classroom thanks to four different people around the campus since he was new; if Minho was being honest, online pictures didn’t do justice to the real campus. Sure, it looked pretty big and nice on the internet pictures —plus, he used to walk around the university when he was a high school student—, but in this moment, walking inside the building it all seemed so big and impressive and loud (and full of people); it was difficult for Minho to look over the mass of heads to find a place somewhere in the classroom where he could take a sit, but eventually thanks to a boy he discovered a spot in the middle of the classroom. And if Minho wanted the chair he had to hurry because people kept going from one place to another.

So, adjusting his backpack over his shoulder, Minho began to rush forward, pushing some people softly —because he wasn’t an animal—, feeling more relaxed as he got closer to the chair, almost feeling his butt being secure on a good spot near the professor. Yeah, well, Minho should know better than to trust his luck as he watched a couple of notebooks being piled under his computer at the same time he reached out to pull the chair out.

" _Uh, sorry,_ " said the stranger. “ _I saw this spot first”_.

Minho watched him for a moment. He was a little bit shorter than him, tan skin and brown eyes were already looking at him, and the first thing Minho can think about, is how beautiful this boy is and that he can't give up his place because definitely it was him who reached the spot first.

“ _Sorry mate, but I saw this place from the front door”._

Alright, maybe Minho could give up the spot for a beautiful boy because let’s be honest, no one in their right state of mind could say no to a beautiful boy, but if he did that then he will have to search again and maybe not find another place. Why is the classroom small anyway? There are some students still standing and others sitting on the stairs.

" _I don't think so, I have to take a seat for my leg._ "

Minho didn't have to ask to see the cast on his outstretched knee and crutches under his armpits, why didn't he see it sooner?

“ _Please_ ” the boy said, “ _I’m begging you_ “.

Yeah well, it wasn't like he was going to refuse anyway, he was about to give in for this cute little boy; Minho sighed and took his things, moving away to let the boy pass and helped him sit before sitting himself on the floor, it wasn’t that bad if you ask him.

“ _Thanks_ …”

" _Lee Minho,"_ he introduces himself, shaking the other’s hand.

" _Well thank you so much Lee Minho, I am Han Jisung.”_

Minho does not intend to admit that he observed this boy for the rest of the class. Maybe a little more than the necessary.


End file.
